The present invention relates to apparatus for applying vibratory treatment to a selected body region and, more particularly, to such apparatus which conforms in general to the body region to be treated and does not substantially restrict freedom of movement thereof.
It is well known to use vibratory treatment for the purpose of stimulating muscle activity in selected body areas, such as the cervical or lumbar regions. Such vibratory treatment stimulates increased blood supply to the area by constant vibration of the muscles in the area, and is useful in treating acute strain and spasms of the muscles in the area brought on by either tension or injury to the muscles themselves. This stimulation is very helpful in physiotherapy for athletic injuries and automobile accidents, for example, or just plain tension. It may also be very helpful in the treatment of certain muscular areas following surgery.
Although many different types of vibratory apparatus have been used in the past for muscle stimulation of selected body areas, such apparatus has not been entirely satisfactory for one or more of the following reasons:
1. The apparatus has severely restricted body movement;
2. The apparatus has been uncomfortable to wear;
3. It has been necessary to connect the apparatus to a stationary power source so as to restrict the movement of the individual during use of the apparatus;
4. The apparatus has restricted circulation and ventilation in the body area being treated; and
5. The apparatus has been complicated in construction and/or difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a portable muscular stimulating apparatus that is not subject to any of the above-mentioned disadvantages. The stimulating apparatus of the present invention fulfills this need and, moreover, possesses advantages which are not found in vibratory or stimulating apparatus that has previously been used.